frezeer
by midory ouji
Summary: Vegeta ouji es el multimillonario dueño de una empresa telefónica llamada ouji voice .. su vida cambia al conocer a una joven llamada bulma al sufrir un accidente .. queda con amnecia .. sólo pudiendo recordar las cosas. sólo por 15 min inspirada en la película. hindu 'ghajini'
1. Chapter 1

_**''los hombres deberían saber, que del cerebro y nada más que del cerebro vienen las alegrías, el placer, la risa, el ocio, las penas, el dolor, el abatimiento y las lamentaciones' ' **_

_**hipocrates''**_

-la amanecía anterograda ese es el trabajo- hablo un hombre de edad. a un grupo de jóvenes estudiantes de medicina

-la verdad .. no conozco a nadie .. con alguna de estas enfermedades- hablo la más bonita, una joven de piel blanca y pelo negro como la noche

-es por ello que les digo, vallan al centro de neurología y digan que son estudiantes del Dr maten roshy, ellos ya sabran que hacer o quieren desaprobar el semestre? -

-no .. Dr .. eso haremos-

al retirarse de aquella oficina las muchachas se hallaban hablando del tema

-oye milk! iremos ahora al centro? -

-la verdad lunch ... li debemos hacer-

-ese viejo. baboso ... cada vez los prácticos más complicados-

-basta lanch! ! iremos ahora!

al llegar al céntro, pidieron permiso al jefe de piso para poder acceder a las historia clínicas y así poder averiguar y realizar su trabajo

el Dr then . se ofreció a llevarlas y explicarles

primero hablo de diferentes enfermedades. de diferentes tipo de amanecía

les mostraba las fotos. para explicarles y poder ser más detallistas

mientras tanto milk y las chicas escribían apuntes de todo lo escuchado

-este paciente, sufre amnecia anterograda .. desde hace dos años .. o sea. que los eventos no son transferidos a la memoria ee largo plazo .. eso hace que el que lo sufre .. no sea capaz de recordar nada que haya ocurrido después del inicio de esta amnecia, su memoria dura tan sólo 15"

-como se llame el pobre hombre- pregunta una muy triste lunh

-Vegeta ouji y tiene 31 años- dijo el Dr. ten

-le tengo otra pregunta! como hace su rutina diaria? - pregunta una milk muy impresionada por el caso

-por lo que leo, es una cámara de fotos instantánea saque lo ayuda ... recordemos que el .. no logra ni siquiera recordar una carao

-sólo por fotos? no hay nadie cuidadoso?

-ummm. no hijo único, padres fallecidos ...

-pobre hombre que fue lo que le hicieron?

-nadie lo sabe .. recordemos q el no se acuerda nada y golpe que recibió lo dejó inconsciente varias semanas

-y el es paciente suyo? -hablo una lanch

-no ... su doctor es... el Dr muten roshi .. su profesor .. deje confiar mucho en ustedes para. poder dejarla estudiar aquí

-me pregunto que estará haciendo- dijo una milk muy apenada

En otro sitio de la ciudad. en un bar de mala muerte

un hombre es golpeado hasta quedar inconciente

pip pip pip

suena una cámara de fotos, el hombre quien la llevaba aprovecha y saca una instantánea. al pobre hombre del piso

al cabo de unos min, sale de aquel lugar

este hombre no muy alto, piel bronceada, y una cicatriz que provenía de la parte izquierda de la cabeza hasta la mitad de la frente, vestía una remera negra y unos pantalones náuticos del mismo color, llevaba una cámara colgada en el cuello y una rinonera en su cintura

al abrirla, saco varias fotos, en una se ve un hombre y estaba escrito cochero, en o otra un mujer y decía vecina y luego otra era un lujoso apartamento. y decía hogar.

para un taxy y le muestra la foto al taxista

el lo lleva al destino elegido

**''hola he vuelto con otra historia ... bueno la verdad está inspirada en la película hindú que vi hace como dos años y se llama ghajini se estreno en el 2008 .. la recomiendo... y. si la ven ... por favor saquen la duda **

**... el actor Aamir Khar ... se parece a Vegeta? ? jeje re boba .. lo veo eb todos lados ... jejeje .. bueno espero que les guste ... se q np deberían. poner otra historia pero bueno. lágrimas de sangre tres cap más y termina ... y esta peli es ideal para esta pareja .. Vegeta y bulma ..**

**desde el fondo de mi corazón les mando besos! ! **

**review? ?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**''el cerebro se inventó, para salir de casa, y la memoria para volver a casa' '**_

_**jorge woguensberg**_

unos cuantos min duro el viaje .

al llegar a su supuesto hogar, pudo ver una agenda. electrónica

una fecha, un lugar y una hora, vio su reloj faltaban dos horas ir allí

fue al baño, se sacó lo ropa . el a gua de la ducha, le provocaba relajación, aquella agua le limpiaba el alma, mientras caía esas gotas por su cuerpo, se observaba diferentes tatuajes

''mata a feezzer' ' el tatuajes lo llevaba en el centro del pecho, el el. un' 'no olvides 24 de dic' ' y en el otro bulma' ' varias imágenes pasaron piro su cabeza. lacara de una hermosa mujer y un ramo de rosas en el pISO .. era los flash pack que recordaba

pip pip pip

sintió otravez aquella alarna, salió del baño s cambio salió

tomó un colectivo y pudo notar que un hombre alto y bien formado gritaban que estuviesen ese vehículo

el autobús avanzó, y el joven hombre no pudo alcanzarlo

...

milk se encontraba bajando las escaleras, de aquel centro neurológico, hasta que lo reconoció ...

observó al Sr ouji apresurado mirando fotografías

milk tomó valor y se acercó a el para preguntarle

-hola Sr ouji! como se encuentra?

el sólo Atino a observarlo sin entender, tratando de recordarla

-no se acuerda de mi? ? soy milk Satán!

el no cambió se cara de incredulidad .. pero saco sus fotografías de su riñonera y empezó a buscar algo entre ellas

-soy una enfermera del centro! ! ... no se acuerda de mi? ? -

el negó con la cabeza

-bueno Sr ouji ... no le gustaría acompañarme a tomar algo?

el sólo acento

milk lo guió hasta la confitería del hospital

fue allí que al centrarse saco un blog de hojas y empezó a anotar

-Sr ouji no se molestaría si le hago unas preguntas? ?

-adelante ...- dijo Vegeta en tono sepulcral

-este ... bueno ... quería preguntarle ... como hace para manejarse en su rutina diaria?

-saco fotos- lo dijo mientras tomaba jugo

-me podría mostrarlas?

el saco varias fotos y empezó a seleccionables . dándoles unas cuantas a milk y resguardando las otras de vuelto en su bolso

allí milk pudo ver aquellas fotografías ... eran caras ... unas decían vecino .. doctor .. casa... etc ella empezó a notarlo en du blog

-que hace? ? -pregunto Vegeta

-sólo son apuntes-

-no quiero que escriba nada sobre mi-

-perdón Sr ouji ... -ella arrancó la hoja

-me tengo que ir-

-espere .. fue muy agradable hablar con usted .. quisiera que se acuerde de mi ... por eso le pido que me saque una foto ...

el lo dudo ... luego saco su cámara y. le saco una fotos

allí escribió amiga ..

-saque otra para mi .. por favor-

el le saco, le entregó la fotografía y se retiró dejando sola a una milk muy apenada

-gracias- logró decir milk

mientras tanto el hombre de pelo despeinado ... se hallaba hablando con los vecinos. del lugar .. para obtener información

Vegeta regresó a su hogar, se sentó. y empezó a ver las fotografías que había tomado, estaba muy concentrado que no noto que alguien también estaba en su hogar

un golpe en el cuello. lo saco de su trance, se dio vuelta y otro golpe en la cara. lo dejó inconciente

el hombre de pelo alborotado lo tomó y lo colocó en una silla dándolo de pues a cabeza para que no se pueda mover

-hola! ! krilin .. soy el detective son goku ... , creo que lo atrape... estate atento .. cualquiera información llamare ...

el logro ver un tatuaje en el cuelo ... busco una tijera y le arrancó la remera a un inconsciente Vegeta

se llevó una sorpresa .. al leer .. mata a frezzer ...

empezó a buscar evidencias entre los cajones de la mesa de luz ... allí encontró armas fotos de personas golpeadas y allí una agenda .. lo tomó ...

al abrir vio una foto. de el Sr que tenía atado .. pero era una foto diferente ..

el hombre llevaba un traje de oficina y no tenía ninguna cicatriz en la cara

**les gustó? ? **

**pudieron ver la peli? ? **

**jeje espero q les guste ... y les mando muchos besos y abrazos **

**gracias johaaceve! ! por tus comentarios! ! más adelante .. veremos a un Vegeta más ... bueno n.n. y con más suerte! ! **

**me despido y buenas vibras a todos! !**

l


End file.
